Another chance
by Animelover2215
Summary: Lucy was kicked out of her team. Lisanna forced Team Natsu to kick her out who kicked her out. Now 10 years later a hooded figure arrives at the guild. When the figure came out of the masters office everyone sees she has a guild mark. Who is this figure really? Is she dangerous? Please R&R. NALU FOREVER PEEPS
1. Kicked out?

**Hey guys... ANIMELOVER2215 IS BACK! If u guys have kik well please add me animelover2215 and also if u have graal classic and facebook... Anyway I give ma thanks to nerdy and animewillsucced and rubynsappire. I think... Well this story has a full twist and will cause DANGER...**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Well I'm here sitting at the bar with my friend Mira. As you know Lisanna has "come back from the dead". I've been ignored by everyone since she came back and the only people who haven't ignored me was Levy, Juvia, Wendy, Mira and Master. I've been also taking solo missions 'cause Team Natsu was ignoring me too. Their coming up to me and started arguing. Finally Erza spoke up. "Lucy, we decided to allow Lisanna to the Team..." Erza said "Great! I'm glad to..." I interrupted " And we decided to replace you with her" Erza continued. Those words made my heart break. "Oh Ok" I said, my heart cut into painful pieces. They walked away and I heard Lisanna saying "Well good riddance. That weakling will be useless. I'm more better" I saw the others agreeing. You know, my fairytail mark is useless now. I better erase it and leave the guild. But first I have to inform my friends. I told them to gather and said I was leaving the guild. When they started to protest I said I may come back. I walked painfully to the masters office. I told him to erase my mark and said that I might come back. I left the office and walked out of the guild. I knew I was letting go of my family but every since I was kicked out of my own team, I knew that my family wouldn't even care that I left. I went back to my apartment and packed everything. If I quit the guild, I quit my house. I went to a house and bought it. I un packed everything and put it just the way it was. I admired my work and went into my kitchen. I fixed something to eat, ate it, watched in my TV, took a snack and went to bed. I thought about all the things that happened today and smiled. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea to leave the guild

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V**

I felt happy that Lucy was gone. She was a little too weak anyway. I walked with my team back to the guild. I went to the bar and rested. I ordered my usual and payed. Then I started a fight with Gray. He and I went to our usual brawl and was usually told of by Erza. I didn't see Juvia spying on Gray which I thought was weird. Then I saw her in the counter drinking beer. When she spyed Gray, glared at him and went back to drinking booze. Then I saw Levy cry and Mira sniffling in a kerchief. I saw Juvia's eyes were red with crying and also Master crying. I didn't know what was wrong so I confronted Levy. "Levy, why are you crying?" She ignored me and walked home. I talked to everyone who was crying and they all ignored me. Even Master. I knew something was wrong so I walked to Lucy's apartment and saw the land lady put up a sign. _FOR RENT_ it said. I went inside Lucy's apartment and saw everything was bear. I saw a note on the door. It said :

**Dear Natsu, I decided to leave the house**

** and the guild. I don't want you finding me 'cause**

** I don't want you seeing me anymore**

** XOX _Lucy Heartifilia  
_**

My heart broke when I read the note. I read it over and over again. I punched the door and left the note there. I knew that I may never see her again. Maybe she might give me another chance

* * *

**So hey guys how do you like my story? Maybe I might update until this has 100 chapters! Please R&R**


	2. Training in God Lain

**Soz guys for the late update. This chapter might have been the same as the first one. And just so you know I am over fairy tail when I decided to watch One Piece so this might be my first and last fairy tail fanfic so I intend to keep this longer**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Today I might search for another guild that I can suit or maybe I can visit fairy tail once in awhile. I decided to stay out of there sight and use a invincibility spell to keep me hidden. I really don't care if they all morn for me and like wish time to come back. If I came back I might cause more problems and I don't want Lisanna and Team Traitors ( Team Natsu) to come and have a fight with me again. I decided to train real hard. I thought I could become a god slayer. I am going to leave for now so that I could train. And I might as well become a god slayer.

**Time skip ( arrive in God Lain)**

God lain is popular because gods live here and you can train to become a god slayer. I thought I would meet my moms friend Chora who is a star god slayer. I arrived in Chora house and saw that she was really big and had huge angel wings on her back. Her eyes were covered and I saw a scar. Her hair was pure orange, highlights were red. "Can you be my God for training as a God Slayer?" I asked hopefully. My luck was soon to run out but she nodded and smiled.

I received my powers as soon as she told me her personality. A lacrima wasn't placed in me so I had powers as if I had it my own life. I mastered everything really quick and I wasn't fearless. I defeated everyone in God lain. Everyone was really kind to me despite defeated every god. I could even beat my tutor. I became nothing like myself as I started being more and more like the giants. But I didn't because Chora made me like a real god slayer. Soon I was able to go back to fairy tail and destroy Lisanna and Team Traitors.

* * *

**Hey Guys isn't it awesome!? Soz for the real quick chap but everyone needed my chapter to be finished so um yeh!**


End file.
